otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Plea For Help
Sprouting Keg Tavern When Gamlon Seamel established the crossroads village of Silkfield nearly six centuries ago, he entered a partnership with Lannak Lomasa to build and manage this tavern: The Sprouting Keg. With walls of polished shardwood, a riverstone floor strewn with amber rushes and silky husks, the tavern has a V-shaped biinwood serving counter and about two dozen tables beneath angled rafters. The fireplace can be found in the corner common area, where weary travelers can sit in chairs without tables and contemplate the flames while they relax and talk. A few paces behind the Zahir is that of another figure. Her steps resounding with a firm thump to the wooden floor and even lending a bit of a glow herself to the room. It does not come from the woman's eyes or even her tallow hair, but from the armor. "We can rest here until moving on to Jade Gardens," remarks Celeste to two men that stand just at her shoulder. One even shorter thant he noblewoman herself. "Then I may send you along to Night's Edge while we speak." And like the ford of a river, the two men step away from the MIkin and off towards the bar. The Zahir settles herself in her chair, rattling as she moves, and lifts a gloved hand to call for a serving girl. As the crowd continues to gather, it seems that much more difficult to obtain speedy service, but the Duchess isn't forced to wait for /too/ long before a girl approaches. "A glass of red wine, please," she requests quietly of the girl, shoving forward a couple of coins in payment. The girl nods and disappears among the tables, presumably to fetch said wine. The bard, Taran, is near the back of the tavern, sitting in a chair and playing his lute. Celeste Mikin stands near the door flanked buy two men. And coming in behind Celeste is a Kael, laughing as he ducks around one of her guards, giving him a friendly elbow as he goes. "Y' jus' /hae/ t' block th' road, aye?" The young man snorts. "S' like shovin' a wall out o' th' way." Taran looks over at the entering nobles, offering a nod of acknowledgement or greeting, but does not rise or speak until Kael enters. *That* gets the bard to his feet, and he waves the mage over. "Kael!" he calls. "Come and sit with me. I vow to bribe you thoroughly." Celeste quirks a brow finding the ole mage behind her. "Evening to you too, Master Firelight," she remarks in a pleasant tone and even looks over to the waving bard."And to you too, Master Songbird," she calls out brightly and scoots off towards the bar for a bit of refreshment herself. Lucius Nepos enters the tavern with a waterskin lifted to his lips, the light of lanterns flickering off of the man's articulated plate armour. He breathes out deeply after taking a swig - to those near, they might recognize the smell if they'd been to Crowns' Refuge as Wildstar Ale. A small woman comes bursting into the tavern, heading straight towards the counter, slightly out of breath. "Master Roads, Master Roads!" she exclaims loudly. "Please come. Something is wrong! The door refuses to open and it /is/ unlocked, and I worry over the Lord and Lady. I hear voices inside, but no one will answer me." There are tears starting to well up in the woman's eyes as she clasps her hands in front of her chest. "Please come help me." Otherwise unnoticed or ignored, the contented Duchess lounges in her chair and awaits the arrival of her wine. Conveniently, said wine is brought only moments later by a serving girl who sets it before Voreyn and wanders off once more. At the same time, the rather loud entrance of another draws the Duchess's attention for about two seconds before she gazes off again and sips calmly at her wine. Kael offers a bright and merry - "As y' say, Taran - wi' hold..." He blinks, as the girl shouts at the barkeep, breaking off in the middle of that to abruptly alter course, moving behind her to the bar, and definitely paying attention. Taran reaches back to grab his staff at this, and will use it to nudge Kael out the door if he needs to. "Time, Kael," he growls. "Time is *critical*." The Mikin's steps falter too at the sound of the distressed woman, turning to catch her attention. "What do you mean," Celeste calls and even steps to try and capture the girls' attention. "Where is this trouble," she offers, glancing up at Taran's words "Time for what?" "Anything I can help ya with, Missy?" Lucius asks as he puts the skin away and crosses his arms. He looks patiently at the girl, grinning after a moment. "I'm very well suited to bashing doors open, as you can see." He first taps his armour, then his shield. The tears grow larger and larger before finally spilling over. Looking all around her, the girl takes a shudder breath. "Please, my Lord and Lady are not feeling their best right now. Not after my Lord was attacked. Someone /help/, please?" Still seated, Voreyn rolls her eyes toward the ceiling, looking a bit annoyed. She shifts in her seat, however, and turns her face in another direction - away from the bar - to resume consuming her wine in as much peace as she can muster in her little corner of the tavern. She crosses her feet at the ankles, accidentally kicking a table leg with one boot, causing the bit of furniture to scrape the floor an inch or two. Being already shepherded for the door, with a /large stick/ no less - Kael urks - "Oi! 'ey, she needs help, sh' does - " Blinking, he calls to the young lady - "Which way, 'n where, 'n what?" But ... well - the distance is opening, as Taran moves him along. Taran rolls his eyes, and bends forward to murmur something in Kael's ear. Then, "As you wish," he says, and lets the mage go. "Show us where they are," Celeste replies firmly. Her hand reaching up to brush back the hair from her eyes, and flashing an appreciative smile to Lucius. "Do you think it's about what happened earlier?" This last part aimed to the freelander, even as she turns to follow the woman. The bard earning a peculiar look from the Mikin, though she quickly returns her attention to the girl. "Four people to help open one door. Well, why in the Light not? Lead the way, Missy." Lucius motions vaguely around him and then nods at the girl, expecting her to do what he thinks she should. "What, you mean with the Shadow attack? I haven't the faintest clue. I don't think it's particularly serious, but I don't have anything else important to do." The girl nods tearfully, looking at those gathering. "My greatest thanks to you all. Lord Kess and Lady Reina have not been at full strength since the attack... and I do fear the worse." She dips her head down to the cook, "If they need medical help, I will call for you, Master," she murmurs, and then trots back towards the door. The Zahir, still seated and looking rather unwilling to rise, watches her wine swirl about in its glass as the party frolicks about and prepares to go out on a grand adventure. She casts her sharp green gaze toward them every once in a while, although she seems content to remain where she is. Kael blanches - and heads for the door, at a good clip - "Y' shoul' hae said so afore. Light.." He's already drawing those blades as he moves, muttering. "why does e'eryone /wait/ t' say things like that?" Taran just *stares* at Kael's abrupt departure, and then indicates Celeste to the woman. "This Lady is one of the blessed," he says. "Surely if your masters need assistance, she will be able to help you," he adds, and then - somewhat more carefully - follows Kael out. "Let's get stepping, people." Lucius comments, moving to follow the girl. "I suppose a door that doesn't open sounds rather Touched. Celeste, can you negate such a thing? Or am I going to have to muscle the door open myself while the rest of you run in and slay whatever Shadow beast decided to impinge on my drinking time?" He taps his fingers on his leather covered shield and moves out as well. Celeste shoots Taran a *look*. All children know it cause it's neither happiness nor anger, but clearly *not happy*. Though she studiously tries to reclaim that her calm. "Yes, just show us the way, dear," she mummers quietly to the woman. "I'm not... um, let's go see what the trouble is /first/, Master Nepos." Silkfield The main track of the Seamel Road intersects the wide, wagon wheel-rutted Silkfield Road at this crossroads commons that has been home to the hard-working fieldmasters and horsetamers of House Seamel for at least six centuries. Buildings clustered around the crossroads include a True Light temple, a smithy's shop, a general mercantile, the Sprouting Keg tavern, and the local constabulary - where Silkfield's noble-designate serves as magistrate and dispute arbitrator. The servant girl bustles out of the tavern at a quick pace, one hand holding up her skirts as she hastens along, tears still silently trailing down her cheeks. "Hurry, hurry, my poor Lord and Lady!" she moans quietly. Kael's after her, loping along at whatever pace the girl sets, those odd clawlike blades already glittering at his fists. Strangely enough, his expression is set - intent. Taran follows less quickly...not swiftly at all, really, and despite the length of his strides, the bard seems like to be the last to arrive. Celeste casts a quick glance to the stables, then looks back to Lucius. "We'd better hurry," she remarks a tad edgy. Something about the stables brings a hint of irritation to her voice, but she doesnt' expound and only follows the young girl. "Huh. She seems to be in a hurry." Lucius remarks as he pads along, keeping up without much of a problem despite his full panopoly. Then again, he's used to the fact. "Wanna shed some light, Kael?" The entire group is moving off in the direction of the Homesteads at a rapid pace, lead by a small girl who is quietly crying. "What is /wrong/? Why is all of this happening?" she asks worriedly. "What if something happened to my Lord and Lady?" The greying young mage glances at Lucius. "Taran said sommat about a Touched woman, what 's tryin' t' kill th' Kissed." Kael barely slows - "S' bad enough, aye?" A bit breathless, all of that. "G' on girl, quick. W' follow." Taran just facepalms. "Kael, you are as subtle as an ass' hoof at shoeing time," he growls. Then looks at Celeste. "Now, my lady, perhaps you understand?" He waves his staff. "She could have been saved. Well, come on..." And now the bard *does* move quickly. Quite quickly, actually, the long strides of a seasoned wanderer. Celeste looks past the aging mage to the bard. "Could have," the past tense not going unnoticed to the noblewoman. She also hurries her steps to keep up with the young woman. "Stop asking questions, Mistress. Think after. Just react right now." Lucius says sternly to the servant girl. "Well isn't that spectacular." He frowns. "She could have been saved? Light, Taran, how d oyou figure?" The soldier pulls out his sword now from its scabbard, the runes engraved and painted on the flat of the blade making the fancy weapon glimmer a bit in the town's torchlight. Silkfield Homesteads On a hill to the northwest of Silkfield sits a scattering of homesteads largely inhabited by the more affluent citizens of the township. A well-maintained road winds its way back toward town, providing a safe and reliable carriage route during most seasons. And as the group continues to walk, the skies open up in a large downpour, soaking everyone to the skin. This doesn't seem to deter the servant, and she moves onward towards a house a little ways off from the rest of the other homes. Coming to a halt a few yards away, she points tearfully at the door refusing to open. "Th-there," she stutters anxiously. Obstinate door. Nonetheless, in true somewhat oblivious fashion, Kael - jogging as he is behind the girl (and now getting soaked, giving the sky a baleful expression) - tries the handle. Of course. It can't hurt. Taran does not approach the door - rather, the bard hides his lute under his cloak, against his back where its light will not shine. And waits in the shadow of another house, to watch events. Blonde hair plastered to her cheeks, the Mikin jogs to try and keep up with the mage. Absently brushing at the locks to keep from obscuring her vision and focused on the door that the woman points out. She darts a glance to the hedge knight at her side. "Don't think I will be able to open it, so we may have to try the old fashion way," she pants between labored breaths. Indeed, the door is not moving. It jiggles a bit, but remains firmly shut, feeling as though the it were frozen shut from the inside. The servant girl remains further back, sobbing futilely, and remaining completely unhelpful. Kael eyes the door balefully... then retreats several steps, far enough for a running start. To no one in particular, he mutters.. "This 's gonna /hurt/." And he starts forward - his eyes flaring with that odd, burning witchlight... and his form blurring as he goes, in that strange, vertigo-inducing way. No, no wolf - instead, it leaves behind a massive /boar/, with eyes of flame and snorting hot breath, head lowered and charging headlong at unyielding wood. As the big boar connects with the door, there is a resounding crack, obviously loosening up the ice that holds the heavy wood in place, but it does not open. Taran shakes his head. "Lady Celeste...is it within your power to dispel the Shadow? We know no lock holds the door." "Step aside, boar. It's my turn to ram into the door. I luckily have metal strips that mean it doesn't hurt very much." Lucius says with a grin. "Meanwhile, keep working on it Celeste." He sheathes his sword and runs at the door, shield held in front of him to give some more push to the blow. And the door cracks and falls open, wafting cold air out into the night. Jagged pieces of ice fall as the door does, shattering on the ground. Celeste stumbles to a halt, and throwing out a hand towards the door. Only her eyes seem focused... but nothing happens. "Dammit," she snarls under her breath. The barreling Lucius taking the door in stride... and then some. The Mikin merely drops her hand back to her side to follow after. Once the door falls, the boar - having stepped aside for Lucius's charge - flickers back into the shape of the young mage, those knives at the ready. Assuming the fighter barrels through, Kael follows him in, shaking his head as though to clear it, a bit. Category:Logs